


Soon We’ll Be Found

by Ashley2011



Series: Karman Freeform [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Made For Each Other, Prequel, Profound, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley2011/pseuds/Ashley2011
Summary: He didn't have muchHe didn't have lessTogether though, they had enough.My first attempt at freeverse.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Karman Freeform [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777432
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	Soon We’ll Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> My first freeform writing ever!  
> As I have done in my previous works, switching POVs (between Kartik, Aman and the Universe, written in different fonts) is a thing in this one too.  
> " ... "  
> denotes change of POV.  
> hope you enjoy! :)

****Soon We’ll Be Found** **

...

He didn’t have much, growing up

Affection was sparsely given

Shelter, grudgingly provided

Comfort, rarely found

So he learned

to thrive

on the barest minimum

He learned

to compromise

on many things

But not on love, no

He demanded love in full

in its all-consuming glory

He deserved

at least that much

from this wretched world

that took much from him,

and gave

very little in return.

…

…

_He didn’t have less, growing up_

_Affection flowed in abundance_

_born from familial ties_

_stronger than the iron bridges_

_built across the mighty river_

_Shelter was a given thing_

_in the big old mansion_

_of a house_

_Comfort, ever-present_

_like a safety net_

_spread out to catch his fall_

_Love surrounded him_

_from all sides_

_so much so that_

_he did not know_

_where to place_ _it_

_So he learned_

_to endure_

_this outpouring_

_of love and affection,_

_(which had nowhere to go)_

_He learned_

_to hide his guilt_

_of not_ _giving back_ _enough_

_He believed_

_this love_ _was_

_not meant for him_

_(not the real him,_

_anyway)_

_So he_ _learned_

_to run_

_away from this life_

_where love_

_even in its full capacity_

_felt conditional._

…

…

He waited for long

and waited

and waited

refusing to compromise

until one day, the Universe

bent over to his demand, when-

a boy

weighed down

by suffocating love

ran straight into him-

A boy destined

to build a home

in his unoccupied heart.

…

…

_He ran far_

_and ran_

_and ran_

_straight into the arms of-_

_a boy_

_who had demanded the Universe_

_of love so fulfilling,_

_so inspiring_

_that it became a hallmark_

_a shining example_

_for all the others_

_yet to come_

_A boy destined_

_to sow hope_

_in his barricaded heart._

_…_

_…_

****Drifters** **

****in this vast Universe****

**two lost souls,**

****Somehow** **

****find each other** **

****against all odds** **

****

****“Stay”, the souls** **

****seemed to** ** ****whisper** **

****one**** ** **to** ** ****another**** ** **,** **

****“**** ****Don’t leave yet,** **

****I just found you.”** **

****

****…** **

****…** **

****

****They didn’t have much, growing together** **

****They** ** ****didn’t have less, either** **

****Affection, always reciprocated****

****i**** ** **ncreasing** ** ****in exponentials** **

****over every passing day** **

****Shelter, a small shared space** **

****enough to build a home** **

****amidst chaos and cacophony** **

****Comfort, in each** ** ****other's**** ** **arms** **

****the safest place to be.** **

****Above all,** **

****they had each other-** **

****two lost souls, finally found** **

****And this** **

****they learned,** **

****was always**** ****more than** ** ****enough.** **

****

****…** **

****…** **

**Author's Note:**

> There are changing font formats, and they serve a purpose. Normal fonts are for Kartik's POV, italics fonts for Aman's POV, and bold fonts for the Universe as a narrator.   
> Wrote this during a migraine induced insomnia spell. I hope it made some sense. (this is really not my area of expertise, as you can see)  
> Shoutout to @Autumnal_Leaves for the push to post it ;)  
> As always, thank you for reading, and kudos keep me fed! :)  
> Happy pride month! 
> 
> P.S.: I listened to Ramin Djawadi's "Runaway" as I wrote this, it is a lovely musical composition, do check it out! )


End file.
